His Butler: Punishment
by Saruvi
Summary: Fed up with Ciel's rudeness, Sebastian finds a way to punish the boy that pleases them both. This is shota, featuring sex with a minor. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: The characters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, and other Kuroshitsuji chars belong to Yana Toboso.

--

Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, was angry. At his butler. For not coming home on time after gathering information they needed for the new case they were working on per her Majesty's request. Sebastian was still not home in fact and every minute the butler stayed out, Ciel got angrier.

Stomping his foot, he stared out the window in his bedroom with his one visible eye. It's cerulean depths narrowed in ire. He would let Sebastian have it when the butler and demon showed up. He would show him who was boss and that it was not a good thing to keep the young master waiting.

At twelve years old, Ciel was spoiled. And Sebastian's doting on his every word and whim did not help matters much. It only showed Ciel he could have what he wanted when he wanted it. Most twelve year olds didn't run a company or work for the Queen of England though. Not like Ciel did. So being spoiled was kind of like a right to this young master of the manor.

Ciel heard his bedroom door open and refused to turn around. Refusing to look at Sebastian, who was as pristine in his clothing as when he'd left. In fact, no matter what Sebastian did, he was always the picture of neatness.

"You're late," Ciel said rudely.

"Yes my lord. My apologies," Sebastian replied, coming up behind Ciel, who was still standing in front of his bedroom window.

The moon casting a glow into the darkened bedroom lit only by candles.

"I couldn't help but wonder why you're so late Sebastian," Ciel said, turning to face the butler.

"Bocchan, it was not easy to gather the information you required. I had to use several methods and..." Sebastian was cut off my Ciel's clearing of his throat.

"I do not wish to hear what methods you had to employ Sebastian. I just want you to know that the next time you're late, there will be punishment," Ciel told the butler.

Sebastian smiled. His normal placid smile. He was getting tired of the boy's tantrums and rudeness. He would show the young master what it meant to have respect. And even though he was under contract to Ciel, and had to do what he was told, he didn't need to be shown such disrespect all the time.

"Young master," Sebastian said, picking Ciel up by the waist. Ciel gasped.

"Put me down!" Ciel said immediately, in a snotty tone he often used when he was considerably displeased.

"I don't think so bocchan. You've been disrespectful to me for the last time," Sebastian said, still with a smile on his face.

"Put me down now Sebastian! This isn't funny," Ciel snapped, getting even angrier than earlier.

"Like I said, no," Sebastian told the young boy.

He walked, with Ciel in his arms, over to the boy's four poster bed and tossed him onto it. Ciel raised himself up on his arms and scooted backwards. Glaring at his butler. He was pissed at being mishandled so roughly.

"We'll be having a lesson in manners bocchan," Sebastian told the boy, removing his white gloves and tossing them onto the night table.

Next came his tie, then his jacket.

"What're are you doing?" Ciel asked. He watched as Sebastian removed his butler's coat and rested his hands on his waistband.

"I'm undressing," Sebastian said, as though it should have been obvious.

Sebastian then removed his white shirt and laid it gently at the foot of the bed. He then reached for Ciel, who was frozen in place at this turn of events. Why was Sebastian undressing, the twelve year old wondered.

Sebastian undid the buttons on his master's shirt. He then undid the belt on the boy's trousers, tugging them off along with the boxers. When Ciel was naked, he shivered in the chill of the room and Sebastian snickered.

"Cold bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel glared at him. Next came the eye patch the boy always wore. Sebastian untied it so he could see the contract pentacle inside the eye. He wanted Ciel to look at him with both eyes.

"I think it's time you learned some manners. And I'm going to teach you that I'm not a stepping stone for you to so viciously try to tear into," Sebastian told him.

"W-what are you planning you evil demon?" Ciel said, shivering.

Sebastian ignored the question and removed his own trousers and boxers. Naked, he laid next to the boy on the bed. Trailing his hand down the boy's pale chest, he was pleased when Ciel sucked in a breath and involuntarily let out a moan as the slender fingers of the demon found their way to the boy's arousal.

Yes, Ciel was actually aroused at being treated this way. It was humiliating but exciting. He knew exactly what Sebastian was planning to do to him and he elicited a moan without meaning to. Those fingers wrapped around his member, which was hardening even as he tried to make it stop.

"I don't want this," Ciel said, "Stop now Sebastian."

"No and you'll want it soon enough. I promise you will," Sebastian told him, a wicked gleam in his crimson eyes.

As those fingers stroked him, that warm breath on his cheek as Sebastian leaned forward to whisper in his ear tore at his insides and made him even harder. His nipples peaking into hardened buds. Sebastian saw this and tweaked one with his other hand, leaning over to take one into his mouth.

That hot mouth on his flesh made Ciel scream in pleasure without wanting to. But he couldn't help it. He had felt something akin to desire for the demon for awhile now and couldn't believe his dreams were coming true now. Even if this was 'punishment' as Sebastian called it. Ciel thought if this was how Sebastian was going to punish him from now on, he'd have to do some other things to make it happen more often.

Sebastian's teeth teased Ciel's nipple and the boy arched up as the fingers on his erection continued to stroke him up and down, the teeth on his nipple harshly nipping at the flesh. Sebastian then moved to the other nipple and bit down slightly, causing Ciel to jerk up and moan, raising his hands to entwine them in the butler's dark tresses.

"Sebastian!" Ciel whined as the hand moved away from his erection and was replaced by the lips and mouth that had just recently been teasing his nipples.

Sebastian's hot mouth worked on Ciel's erection the same as it had on his nipples, teeth lightly grazing the throbbing flesh as the lips moved up and down, the head bobbing over the length as it sucked greedily on the boy's member.

"Uh, oh," Ciel cried, as that mouth continued to pleasure him on his most sensitive place.

A finger trailed between his cheeks of his rear and pressed against his entrance causing him to flinch.

"It's alright bocchan, I won't do anything until you're ready," Sebastian promised, his mouth releasing the boy's erection to speak the words of promise.

"Sebastian, why are you doing this?" Ciel asked. He desperately wanted to know.

"Because I've wanted this for awhile now and this is your punishment. To show you that I can have the upper hand if I so desire it," Sebastian told him, "Do you no longer wish this?"

Ciel blinked. If he said no he didn't want it anymore, would Sebastian quit? Did Ciel want him to quit? No he didn't. He wanted him to continue. The boy wanted to be touched everywhere by the demon he realized he loved.

"I want this Sebastian, pleasure me please," Ciel told him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered. His head tipping to the side in a slight bow. He leaned forward to kiss Ciel.

His lips tasting the boy and all he had to give. Probing with his tongue had Ciel opening his mouth to allow entrance. The demon's tongue sought out every inch of the boy's mouth. His tongue pressing against Ciel's. Ciel moved his tongue away unsure of what to do. He'd never been kissed before and it felt a bit strange to have someone else's tongue in his mouth.

But Sebastian wasn't satisfied with having Ciel move his tongue away and continued to move his forward, forcefully engaging Ciel's in a dance of advance and retreat. When Ciel realized Sebastian wanted to play with his tongue, he moved his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and allowed the demon to suck on it and twine his own tongue around the young boy's.

They kissed for awhile, their tongues playing a game only they understood the rules to. Ciel found he liked kissing Sebastian and the demon found the boy's responsiveness a turn on. It was no longer a punishment, but a pleasure to be the boy's first sexual experience. But hopefully not his last with the demon.

"I want to make love to you bocchan," Sebastian whispered, pulling away.

"Do it. Please me Sebastian," Ciel ordered, then added, "Please," when he saw the demon raise an eyebrow.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian answered, lowering himself to retake the boy's erection into his warm mouth.

He swirled his tongue up and down, bringing up one of his hands to play with the boy's balls. This caused Ciel to arch up and beg for more.

"Ah ah Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as white hot lightning shot through him and ignited every fiber of his being, causing his toes to curl and him to arch up once again as he came into his butler's awaiting mouth.

"Ciel," Sebastian moaned as he finished swallowing the boy's cum.

"Yes Sebastian?" Ciel asked, drowsy from his orgasm.

"This next part is going to hurt," Sebastian told him. Ciel's eyes widened and his one blue eye looked steadily at the demon.

"I don't care if it hurts. I need you inside me, need you to please me," Ciel told the butler.

Sebastian smiled and pressed his fingers against Ciel's mouth, murmuring,

"Suck."

And Ciel took those long slender fingers into his mouth and sucked gently on them until they were coated in his saliva.

Sebastian then removed them and placed one against Ciel's opening. Ciel cried out as the finger was pushed inside him. Sebastian waited a bit until he couldn't wait any longer and pressed another finger into the boy's body causing Ciel to cry out in pain, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Ow, that hurts," the boy cried.

"It'll only hurt for a little bit. Trust me bocchan," Sebastian told him.

"You better not be lying!" Ciel snapped.

"Yes, my lord. It'll hurt for only a bit," Sebastian replied. And Ciel nodded, arching up as a third finger was inserted and the search for his prostate began.

When Sebastian had located the tiny bundle of nerves, he pressed on it and rubbed his fingers along it causing Ciel to moan loudly and whine for Sebastian to touch it again.

Playing with Ciel's prostate had the boy quivering like jelly, his legs spreading wider to allow the demon to settle inbetween them when he'd pulled his fingers free of the boy's entrance.

"I'm going inside now Ciel," Sebastian said, causing Ciel to whine when the fingers were removed and nod when told what was next.

Sebastian placed himself at the opening of Ciel's body. Pressing forward, he thrust into Ciel with one fluid motion, causing the little boy to cry out in pain.

"Shush my lord, it'll be better in a minute. Tell me when to move," Sebastian told him.

Ciel's eyes tore up and his tears dripped down his cheeks onto his pillow. It hurt so badly, but he needed Sebastian to move. Something told him he needed the demon to move within him. To touch that spot inside him again.

"Move please," Ciel said, his voice shaking from pain.

Sebastian nodded and leaned in to kiss Ciel on the lips as he began moving in and out of the boy's body. Thrusting forcefully and quickly locating the boy's prostate once again, he pressed onto it causing Ciel to scream in pleasure.

His thrusts became more rapid and longer as he strove to get Ciel off. The boy felt himself tightening once again, his toes curling and his fingernails digging into the demon's back causing blood to well up in the scratches. But Sebastian didn't care, he only cared about Ciel falling over the edge of sanity once again.

Ciel screamed as his orgasm overtook him once again and clawed Sebastian's back, moaning when he felt the demon release into him with his own orgasm. Rolling to the side, Sebastian gently removed himself from his lord's body and cradled the boy in his arms. Ciel was breathing heavily, his heartbeat racing.

"Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian replied.

"You have my permission to teach me some manners whenever you feel it is necessary," Ciel said sleepily.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian answered, holding the boy tightly to his chest as Ciel fell asleep.


End file.
